Gohans Legacy
by Evil Super Saiyan
Summary: What if Gohan had trained more at an early age? Sorry about format I will try to fix it


Gohan's Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Summary: What would happen if Gohan had trained more early on?

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A two year old boy woke one morning. He looked at his clock and saw it was 7:00. The boy heared his father and mother in the kitchen eating breakfast. He put on a small undershirt and his overcoat on and walked in the hot kitchen. "Heya Gohan." The boy's father said through a mouth full of food. "Goku don't you talk with your mouth full of food. It will set a bad example for Gohan." The mother said. Goku swallowed his mouth full of food and finished his 7th course. "Hey Gohan would you like to come train with me today?" Goku asked his small son. "Sure daddy." Gohan replied. "No you will not. I will not have my son running around being some muscle head with no brain. Gohan you are going to study!" Chi-Chi, the wife said. "But mom. I promise I'll study extra hard next week." Gohan said, giving a puppy dog face. "Oh fine." Chi-Chi said.

2 hours later….

"Okay Gohan I'm going to teach you the basics of the turtle style." Goku said showing Gohan the basic stance. "Okay daddy like this." Gohan asked getting into the stance then losing balance and falling on his behind. "Almost Gohan and while we are training you are to call me Master Son. Understand?" Goku said picking up Gohan and placing him on his feet. Goku got into the stance again and Gohan copied but losing balance once again. "It's okay Gohan. You'll devolop coordination as time goes on. Let me show you one more time." Goku said once again getting in the stance. This time Gohan got it and gave a yell of joy. "Good Gohan now it's time to run to develop speed and stamina." Goku said. "I'd say about 5 miles should be enough." "What!" Gohan shouted. "Well it will be pretty easy once you get used to it and it really helps." Goku said.

20 minutes later….

Gohan collapsed on the ground panting and sweating after their 5 mile run. "You did good son. Now we are going to work on basic moves. Get into your stance." Goku ordered. Gohan followed and Goku began demonstrating basic moves.

3 hours later….

"Great Gohan you are a natural." Goku said praising his son as he did the basic moves Goku had taught him. "Now we are going to work on survival skills." Goku said and began to explain about hunting and fishing and survivng on your own.

2 hours later….

"That was a great day of training Gohan. You learned some basic skills and are really gifted for fighting. Son I want you to have these. There fighting clothes that have my symbol on them. Goku handed over the gi, undershirt, and wristbands to Gohan. Gohan wiggled into them and fell down. "Dad I can barely move in these things." Gohan said as he tried to raise himself from the ground. It's only a little weight Gohan and it will make you stronger and faster." Goku replied to his son. "Okay Master Son." Gohan said.

-dbz-

power levels

Goku: 234

Gohan:72

Chi-Chi:7

-dbz-

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so feel free to criticize. Please Read and review and I have a lot of chapters planned out. This will continue past GT and into a new saga.

Gohan's Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Summery: What would happen if Gohan had trained more early on?

Chapter 2 Unwelcome Company

It has been 2 years since Gohan started training and he has almost surpassed his father. He started training daily and studies very hard at nights. Now it is time for a reunion at the Turtle House.

"Hey Dad are we going to train today?" Gohan asked his father as he came into the kitchen for breakfast. "No Gohan, today we are going to see Master Roshi and all of my old friends. They're great fighters like you." Goku replied finishing his 6th course. "Goku I don't want that old man rubbing off on Gohan." Chi-Chi said. "Don't worry Gohan will be fine." Goku replied, "Come on Gohan get ready." Gohan finished his 3rd course and went back to his bedroom to change into his gi, undershirt, and put on his wristbands which altogether now weighed 150 pounds.

Gohan came out of his room and out the door into the cool morning air. "NIMBUSSS!" Goku called to the sky. A yellow cloud came floating down to Earth and Gohan and Goku hopped on it. "Take us to Master Roshi's Nimbus." Goku said to the cloud. The cloud burst into speed towards the ocean.

15 minutes later…

The yellow cloud landed on a small island that a lot of people were already on. Goku saw all his friends Krillan, Yamcha, Bulma, Master Roshi, and the Turtle. "Hey guys, man you have sure changed over the years." Goku said, "And this is my son Gohan." "Hey Gohan and Goku!" Everyone said at the same time. "Hey Gohan what do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked. "I want to be a Martial Artist." Gohan replied proudly as he got into his fighting stance. Everyone let out a giggle and Goku put his hand behind his head in classic Son fashion. "Well I have been training him for the last two years and he's almost as strong as me now." Goku said.

After everyone introduced themselves to Gohan, Goku asked, "So when is it lunch time?" Everyone sweat dropped and Bulma exclaimed, "But it's only 10:00 you just had breakfast." "Well I can't help it." Goku said. Everyone went inside and ate then went back outside and played some classic school yard games.

Suddenly a man appeared dressed in what looked like some kind of armor and spandex wear. "Hello Kakarot." The figure said in a cold voice. "Who's this Kakarot you're talking about? My name is Goku." Goku said. "No you're name is Kakarot. And tell me did you bump you're head as a child?" The figure asked. "I don't know." Goku said. "Actually yes you did Goku when you we're a baby you fell into a deep crater and bumped you're head on rocks." Master Roshi said. "Well Kakarot let me give you a little lesson. My name is Raditz and I am you're brother. You are part of a small race of powerful warriors called the Saiyans. Saiyans are sent to planets to wipe out all life forms on that planet then we sell it to another race. But our home planet was destroyed by a meteor and only 4 of us survived. So I am demanding you join us to take over a particularly hard planet." Raditz said. "I will never join you!" Goku yelled. "Fool." Raditz said planting a knee deep into Goku's stomach. Goku went flying back coughing up blood. "I guess I'll take your son instead." Raditz said sweeping Gohan off his feet and tucking him under his arm and taking off.

"I'm going after him." Goku said as he hopped onto Nimbus and started tracking Raditz.

3 hours later….

Goku saw Raditz and Gohan in a wasteland so he told Nimbus to land. "So Kakarot decided to show up." Raditz said. "I'm here to get my son." Goku said taking a fighting stance. Goku charged at Raditz with a flurry of kicks and punches but Raditz blocked them all. Goku did a back-flip but was caught with a kick to the face from his brother. Goku wiped some spit from his mouth then charged again this time landing one punch. Raditz didn't feel a thing and threw a ki blast at Goku hitting him head on.

Goku fell to the ground and wiped some blood off his lip. Raditz charged the off-guard Goku and hit him with a flurry of kicks then a powerful ki blast. Goku ripped his gi and undershirt off exposing his impressive body. Goku now lighter charged at Raditz but got a punch in the stomach and doubled over in pain. Raditz flew up and said, "I call this a double Sunday." Raditz formed two energy blasts in his hands then combined them together letting the blow go at the helpless Goku. Goku collapsed on the ground, took a deep breath, and died.

"NO!!!!!" Gohan shouted as he watched his father's body disappear.

Power Levels

Goku: base 324

shirtless:527

Gohan: base:317

Angry:928

Raditz: 1,200

Please review!

Gohan's Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Summery: What would happen if Gohan had trained more earlier

Chapter 3 Gohan vs. Raditz

Gohan could feel anger rushing through his body. He wanted to kill Raditz more than anything in the world. Raditz stood smirking. Gohan let out a yell and powered up. He got in a fighting stance ready to inflict pain. "Boy do you really think you can beat me?" Raditz laughed. Gohan said nothing but charged at his uncle hitting him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Raditz , caught off guard flew back and Gohan sent a flurry of ki blasts after him.

Raditz emerged from the smoke with a lot of cuts, burns, and bruises and his armor was broken in some places but otherwise fine. "I'll kill you for that brat!" Raditz yelled charging at Gohan with a knee to the stomach. Gohan doubled over in pain and coughed up some blood. Raditz shot some ki blasts at Gohan.

Gohan got up with some cuts and his gi slightly torn. "It's time to get serious." Gohan said taking off his undershirt, boots, and wristbands. Gohan charged at Raditz with a flurry of kicks. Most of the kicks hit Raditz sending him flying into a rock formation. Raditz emerged from the formation with all of his armor missing and his spandex wear slightly torn.

"Now you die brat!" Raditz yelled with shooting a huge ki blast at Gohan. It hit Gohan head on and sent him flying making a big crater. Raditz took this time to power up to his max power and a white aura surrounded him.

Gohan got up from his crater with his gi torn completely off. Raditz charged at Gohan with a flurry of punches and kicks all hitting. Gohan doubled over in pain.

-dbz-

"Guys I say we go watch the battle. It should be awesome." Master Roshi said. "I don't know it could be dangerous." Bulma said. "I think we should go!" Krillan and Yamcha. The small group loaded up onto an aircraft and took off towards the battlefield.

-dbz-

Gohan and Raditz continued their furious fight moving at very high speeds. "Give it up boy! You're outmatched!" Raditz shouted in between punches and kicks. Both fighters had many cuts, bruises, and burns on them. "NEVER!" Gohan yelled back as he threw ki blasts at Raditz.

Raditz brought a knee into Gohan's stomach and Gohan doubled over in pain. "Now I will kill you like you're father boy!" Raditz shouted as he rose into the air. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Raditz let his signature move fly towards Gohan and Gohan attempted to block it but it passed through his defense. Gohan felt as though he were on fire. "AHHH!" Gohan yelled in agony.

Suddenly a beam shot right through Raditz's stomach and he fell to the ground dead. "Well kid it looks like I saved you're skin." A new figure in the sky said.

Power Levels

Gohan: base:321

W/o weights:621

Angry w/o weights:1,124

Angry shirtless: 1,234

Max:1,300

Raditz: base:1,200

Max:1,500

Oh my a cliff-hanger! Please Review!

Gohan's Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 4: Training Begins

"Hello kid. My name is Piccolo. I sensed this guy's thoughts and two more Saiyans are coming in one year. Therefore we will start training immeadiatley." Piccolo said as he charged at Gohan with a flurry of kicks and punches. Gohan exhausted from the fight with Raditz didn't defend any of them. "Come on kid you must block attacks." Piccolo said as he continued the attack. Gohan still could not block any of the kicks or punches was now in big trouble. Piccolo brought a knee into Gohan's exposed stomach forcing Gohan to double over in pain. Piccolo put his fist's together and hit Gohan in the small of his back. Gohan collapsed to the ground severly injured.

-dbz-

Goku appeared on a long road behind a lot of white cloud looking things. As he waited in line he figured out he was dead. "Well I hope Gohan could beat Raditz." He said to himself. "NEXT SPIRIT PLEASE" Said a very loud voice. "Ah Son Goku" said the voice which belonged to a very large man with red skin behind a desk. Suddenly Kami appeared and said something about a Snake Way.


End file.
